


The Nutella Accident

by Infectedcolors



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A Lot. - Freeform, Comfort Food, Consensual, Food Kink, M/M, Nutella, Nutella based high, Nutella everywhere, Seriously this is just totally a crack fic, Sorry Not Sorry, There's a lot of nutella involved, at all., because of people on twitter, crack!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 10:59:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2809844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infectedcolors/pseuds/Infectedcolors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was something of an unspoken rule in the pack that any and all jars of Nutella would be, and should forever be locked away from a certain werewolf who couldn't keep his hands off the glorious chocolate hazelnut spread.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nutella Accident

**Author's Note:**

> This was brought up in a tweet thread one day due to @JrEli_ on twitter posting about a picture (posted down below in the fic.) Then, @Sterekism started to post about it. I ended up writing it, about half of the story in a night. Also, special shout out to @Dani_Frek for the "Derek, Stiles is not a crepe." Line. I couldn't have come up with anything better. (<3)
> 
> I really don't know what else to say. So Enjoy!
> 
> This work is un'beta'ed. SO any and all mistakes are my own.

It was something of an unspoken rule in the pack that any and all jars of Nutella would be, and should forever be locked away from a certain werewolf who couldn’t keep his hands off the glorious chocolate hazelnut spread.   
  
It had been a few months ago when Scott had offered Derek a piece of toast covered in Nutella, having bought some for pack movie night since it had been Scott’s turn to buy snacks. Derek, looking rather unimpressed about it, took a bite, and that’s when the first night of banning Nutella from the Loft had started, after both Scott and Derek had ended up fighting in the kitchen to the point of wolfing out. It had lasted only a few minutes, as the time the rest of the pack had gotten into the kitchen to try and stop them they were greeted to the sight of Derek sitting on top of Scott, dipping his finger into the jar and sticking it into his mouth rather happily.   
  
It wasn’t long before they figured out that what Kryptonite was to Superman, Nutella was to Derek Hale, and it was soon instated that Nutella wasn’t allowed anywhere in the vicinity of the werewolf, who once came to his senses, looked rather angry about the ruling.   
  
_“It wasn’t like I couldn’t have stopped myself.”_  
  
 _“DEREK, You put me in a sleeper hold until I dropped the jar! Then you sat on me until you finished. Do I have to remind you about the fact that you acted weird the rest of the night?”_  
  
 _“I was FINE Scott.”_  
  
  
It had come down to a unanimous decision that Nutella was banned from the Loft. That was, until stiles had moved in a few weeks ago. It had been something that Derek and stiles had been talking about for awhile, but had equally been dragging their asses about it until Lydia had finally gotten the two of them in the same room, and with her equally sharp but charming tongue, had gotten them both to help get stiles into the loft. Nutella and all.   
  
Three days had passed since then, as stiles had entered the loft, bags in hand as he unlocked the door and slid inside, whistling to himself.  It was rather quite in the loft, which wasn't anything unusual about it. He had learned that Derek was a quite person early on in high school, as well as when he had gone to college in Beacon hills, always seeming to find the Werewolf around a corner, or behind a tree off in the distance, watching him. It wasn't like he was freaked out about it, but it was just something unnerving about someone with that much mass being able to walk up behind you and scare the living crap out of you on a more than daily basis. 

  
But the reason why Derek was quite today wasn't because he was curled up reading a book, or working on helping stiles filling in a Bestiary, or even because he was taking a nap. No, what greeted stiles as he walked into the kitchen was a nearly naked Derek who was curled up on the floor between the side counter and fridge, an already empty jar of Nutella to his side, a second one that was looking to be half empty in his one clean hand, wearing nothing but a tank top and a pair of white briefs. Those bright multi colored hued eyes looking up to him, almost rivaling Scott’s puppy dog look before sticking a Nutella covered finger between his lips and sucking down hard.  
  
 _ **(NSFW Picture Ahead!)**_  
  


 

  
It took stiles entire being not to sink down and suck on another finger, as he slowly put down the bags on top of the counter, sighing heavily. He rubbed the butt of his hand against his forehead, shaking slightly before looking back to Derek, who was once more dipping in for another round.   
  
“HALE.”  
  
Stiles yelled, which seemed to jolt Derek a bit, looking all but a kicked puppy. If it wasn't for the years of being with Scott, it would have worked.   
  
“What have we told you about eating Nutella man? It’s got to be bad for you, right? I mean, dogs can die from eating chocolate. You’re close enough to a dog, right?”  
  
There was a slight huff from the werewolf, shaking his head and sucking once more on the Nutella covered finger.   
  
“Not a dog. Werewolf. There’s a difference.”  
  
Stiles just groaned, walking over and trying to take the jar away from Derek with force, only to feel the werewolf pull him down, still a rather nice death grip on the jar itself.   
  
“Give it here Derek. You have had enough already, alright? Don’t you want to save some?”  
  
“I can buy more.”  
  
Stiles rolled his eyes, his head going along with the motion before looking back down to Derek, who had started to curl up a bit more around the jar they were now both holding. Stiles knew he couldn't pull the jar free from strength alone, as he looked over Derek, nibbling on his lower lip slightly before ducking down and biting as hard as he could against Derek’s wrist holding the jar. There was a slight noise from Derek before feeling the werewolf pushing up against him suddenly, and nipping him back on the one place that Derek knew he could get the upper hand at. Teeth nipped against the skin on stiles neck, which only made him let out a moan as the tables turned, Derek using the advantage to push stiles down on the floor, the jar of Nutella hitting the floor and skidding a few inches out of stiles reach, suddenly face to face with the werewolf on top of him, looking down at him with such a gaze that made him swallow hard.   
  
“Derek...Derek, you’re scaring me a little bit. You also have Nutella on your scruff.”  
  
Stiles tried to reach up, to see if he could wipe it off the other’s face. Thought Derek had other idea’s. Quickly a hand grabbed Stiles’s wrist, pulling it away from his face as he ducked down, gently rubbing his scruff against his prisoner’s neck.   
  
“D-Derek Hale! What...No! BAD DOG! Stop it! Oh my god, Derek, I swear to god.”  
  
Stiles yelled, his free hand grasping what hair he could get in his hand, trying to pull away from Derek, who stopped him from moving with his free hand to his shoulder, gripping enough to hold him somewhat still, thought his legs still kicked about wildly.   
  
“Derek, I swear to god, if you don’t cut it out I’ll-Oh, _OH GOD_.”  
  
The warm wet tongue against his neck sent a chill down his body as he could feel Derek licking and even going so far as to suck against the skin on his neck. He was left in the mercy of the werewolf that had pinned him down to the floor, his hand still trying to get the jar, to get Derek off of him somehow. Which was never a thought he could honestly say he ever had. All his wet dreams were of Derek climbing on top of him, never off of him.   
  
“D-Der-Derek! God! Are….are you out of your mind? I swear to god...I’ll...I’ll never..”  
  
Another hard suck against skin, feeling the small nibble of teeth, as he couldn't help himself. He rocked up between Derek’s legs, his breathing heavy as the motion was enough to knock Derek off kilter, giving him enough leverage to make the last inch difference. Nimble fingers grabbed onto the jar, one of them slipping inside the gooey spread as he let go of it instantly.   
  
Then suddenly movement had Derek grabbing stiles wrist, pulling it forward as lips parted and wrapped around the chocolate covered digit, the other hand having caught the jar, holding it upright even.   
  
If stiles thought Derek sucking on his neck was bad, this was at least ten times worse. He watched in a mix of shock and awe, feeling Derek sucking on his finger, watching his cheek hollow out, feeling Derek’s tongue wrapping around and pulling, trying to get every last drop off his finger.   
  
He had it. He couldn't put this this information to good use. Not at all. No, what he had planned was down right evil as slowly he pulled his hand free, watching Derek’s eyes, seeing the slight fog they had over those normally bright eyes.   
  
“Here, give me the jar.”   
Ordering, reaching out and pulling it from Derek’s grasp, as he dipped his finger into it once more, before slowly pulling it back out, showing it to Derek who had the look of need, want, now written on his face in big bold letters.   
Slowly, carefully, he trailed a line of it from right under his chin to his shirt line, keeping his head lifted as he slowly pulled his hand away. It took no time at all to feel Derek surge forward, feeling the tongue licking against his throat, nipping and sucking against the skin. Moans escaped through his lips, back arching up off the wooden floor, hands wrapping around and gripping the back of Derek’s neck to hold him in close.   
  
It wasn’t until the door slamming open as the pack seem to run in, Scott wolf’ed out with Erica and Boyd behind him, Allison and Lydia peeking around the corner before everyone just paused and looked at the scene in front of them. It felt like time had stopped, almost stopped, other than the fact stiles knew everyone in the room would hear their hearts racing, even without werewolf hearing.

“Jesus Christ, Derek stiles isn't a Crepe.” Lydia said, walking forward past Scott, who looked like he was about to piss himself from trying not to laugh. Thought he looked away when he felt a sudden shift on top of him, watching as Derek shoved his face into stiles’s shoulder, the red tint in his ears and down his neck as stiles laughed, hugging him in close.   
  
“Don’t worry Derek.”  
Stiles said, whispering into Derek’s ear gently.  
“I’ll always be your crepe.”  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me and more of my shenanigans over here on Twitter~! @Infectedcolors


End file.
